Tea Party
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Seto joins in his daughter's play date with Ziegfried von Schroeder's daughter who also drags her father in. Need I say more?


**V.E.: Okay, this is a one shot that has on my mind for a while since I did the Next Generation Duelists' profiles. I got to do one with Adam and Yugi, but personally I could see this and something else coming out with Seto and Candace's relationship. To be honest, I can see that having a lot of dynamic. Somehow, I can totally believe Kaiba would crumble a lot when his daughter was a young child.**

**And somehow, after an idea of mine involving Ziegfried von Schroeder having kids, this got put into thought and has been bothering me.**

**My only hope is that I do die from laughter from this. Strange cause of death for me due to my pessimistic and sarcastic nature.**

* * *

Seto Kaiba had been in many tough situations. Duels from deranged psychopaths who believed in magic and the supernatural, no problem. Dealing with angry shareholders, piece of cake. Playing host to Pegasus when the man would bug him every single second _of every fricking hour of_…it would take a lot of coffee, but he could get through it.

But THIS...this was demeaning. This was cruel and unusual punishment. For the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the Duelist of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to be reduced to this….this…

Next to him, the petite brunette girl with blue eyes raised the play white and purple teapot. The girl was a miniature version of her mother with his coloring gave off an adorable look, coupled with her blue tutu and sparkly silver blue princess crown, which would have melted the iron of stronger men.

"More tea, Daddy?"

He couldn't even smile as he waved it off.

"No thank you…sweetie."

Candace paused for a moment and leaned across the table where her pink haired friend with her adorable pink outfit that was basically a carbon copy of the Schroeder Corp CEO sitting right next to her.

"More tea, Victoire?"

Victoire von Schroeder lifted her cup eagerly, her pink crown titling just so and matching pink tutu gave a small bounce as her accent crept into her answer.

"Thank you, _Fraulein _Candace."

Candace was ready to oblige her, taking the most careful measures as to not spill a single drop(of pink lemonade) from the intended destination of her friend's cup. Of course, there were some drops that got on the table cloth, but that didn't detract from the rest of the set or the piles of different cookies there to munch.

Ziegfried von Schroeder stared across the table and looked at his rival with disgust and incredulity, his silence speaking tones.

_How on earth did this happen?_

Seto Kaiba could only reply also in wordless loathing.

_How should I know? It definitely didn't come from us!_

Out of all the people and media shocked over the young Candace Kaiba and Victoire von Schroeder's apparent friendship, none were more baffled by it then those twos' fathers.

Who would have imagined that the children of two CEOs, of two companies that hated each other so much, could have anything resembling some camaraderie? But believe it or not, the two young girls had stroke up a very tight friendship form their first party together.

Their mothers were absolutely thrilled (in contrast to their fathers' out right horror). So much so, the two wives would often make get together plans for the two to play while they could have a nice decent chat with each other. It was a perfect opportunity for their not so social daughters, to play with someone on their own level in both smarts and attitude.

But Seto was sure his wife also delighted in the torture involved when the two fathers were forced to get involved with their daughters' 'play time.' And today's agenda was tea party.

Though not a religious man, Seto Kaiba had been begging any higher that would hear him that something would go wrong, that some supernatural mumbo jumbo was going on that, that Joey Wheeler...scratch that, the last thing he wanted was the Mutt coming in here and challenging him to a duel to only find this.

He couldn't trust himself to fake a smile and neither could his pink haired rival across the table. The daughters didn't seem to notice their discomfort, or how adorably laughable it was that the two's tutu's matched their daughters.

He kept telling himself that this princess phase would eventually, something that all little girls go through and would be over in a couple of years when Candace would move onto more appropriate things with little to no fanfare.

There was a part of him that wanted to tell Candace no, that he had no time or the patience to sit down and play 'tea party' or 'pretend.' But then she would fix him with that wide eyed blue look with a smile so bright that caught him.

His little girl was able to do something he never had the chance to do, be a child. And that was worth all the humiliation and times he had to pretend to make 'nice' with Ziegfried von Schroeder.

So he raised the tea cup with of the pink drink, a small satisfied smile at his lips as he watched his daughter smiling and laughing at something Victoire said in her native language which she was teaching to the eager brunette.

Ah well, it wasn't like someone would remember this years later.

(He had no idea that Kisara and Teresa von Schroeder had caught the scene and snapped the picture on one of their phones, later sending it to all of their friends. He would not hear the end of this for years).

* * *

**V.E.: This is short, but I think it really fits. Sorry, Princess of Egypt is giving me more trouble than I thought it would.**

**As for Victoire, she's a new OC. Sadly though, this childhood friendship will not last into the teenage years. For details, you will have to see my next generation fic if I ever write it. But I am of the state of mine to enjoy the fluff while I can!**

**Speaking of which, one of these days I'm going to have to update those profiles.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this enough to review. Until next time! **


End file.
